Neal gets caught
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a prompt fiction. Prompt is at the beginning of the story. Neal is a pick pocket and he gets caught. Sheriff Peter Burke comes to his rescue and decides that to help Neal shape up, he is going to spank him. Yes as usual this will involve spanking, if you don't like don't read! All reviews welcome. This is my first White Collar full length fiction.


_Prompt: Sheriff Peter and Young Neal_

_Sheriff Peter Burke gets called to a shoplifting and finds the thief is Neal Caffrey, the kid(or early-teenager) who he keeps catching picking pockets but always lets off with a warning because Neal is adorable. Neal's mom doesn't have much money. This time Peter's forced to take him down to the station, but Neal doesn't want to be charged with shoplifting and they end up trying an alternative punishment which just happens to involve Neal being over Peter's knee._

"This is Sherriff Peter Burke, what can I do for you?"

"Sheriff Burke, this is Special Agent in charge Hughes, head of the FBI white collar division."

"Yes sir, Special Agent Hughes, how may I help you?"

"Well Sheriff, I have a young man in my custody named Neal Caffrey. He's gotten himself into a little bit of trouble and for his one phone call he asked me to call you. Do you know him?"

"Dammit Neal," Peter moved the phone to yell. "Yes sir, I know him. What did he do to get in your custody?"

"Well, we were staking out Backs and Stoker's coin shop's grand reopening trying to catch a rare coin thief. When we noticed young Mr. Caffrey doing the bump and grab. Now I know he wasn't in on the robbery because we saw him pick pocketing but he did end up with some of the rare coins in his possession and we can't just let this go. I'm not sure where you fit in Sheriff, if you are a relative or a family friend or what but I need to put in my report that he was turned over to an authority figure with reassurances that he would be punished for his involvement in a major crime. Either that or I will have to charge the boy with robbery accessary after the fact."

"Special Agent Hughes, please don't charge him. I've been working with the young man. I've been trying to get him to straighten out his ways. I can assure you that he will be punished. The conventional ways don't seem to be doing the trick though. I guess I will have to take a page out of my Dad's book and introduce his backside to my belt and see if that will get through his thick skull."

"So you are saying that if I release him to you, you are going to spank the boy?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to give him the choice. He can have this go on his record and be charged or he can go over my knee for a lengthy spanking."

"Okay, I think we can get behind that. Will you be coming here to pick him up?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I want to be your witness and be there when he makes his decision."

"That's acceptable to me. What are you going to do with him until I get there?"

"I was thinking that I would throw him in a cell. I promise to make sure he isn't near everyone but in his own cell. I was kind of hoping that the other prisoners might scare him enough to stop pick pocketing."

"I'm all for that if you guarantee me that he won't be harmed."

"I can assure you Sheriff Burke, he will be perfectly safe."

"As long as he's okay, I'm going to let him stew a while. Let him get a feel of what life would be like behind bars. I'm going to call hs Mom and let her in on our plans."

"Will she be okay with them?"

"Yes, she wants her son safe too she just doesn't know how to handle the boy. She is a single Mother. Her husband was murdered when Neal was three. She just can't handle him by herself anymore. He has gotten in with the wrong crowd."

"Well, Sheriff Burke I look forward to meeting you."

"I look forward to meeting you as well Special Agent Hughes. I think I'll let him sit about 2 or three hours. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good see you then."

They hung up the phone and Special Agent Hughes asked Special Agent Jones to bring Neal into his office. Neal got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed Jones to Hughes' office. Hughes motioned for him to take a seat.

Neal was shaking as he went to sit down. He wasn't sure if this man had called Sheriff Burke or not and he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him.

"Mr. Caffrey, may I call you Neal."

"Yes sir,"

"Neal, you know you're in big trouble right?"

"Yes sir, what did Sheriff Burke say?" Neal asked needing to know if he called him.

"He said he knew you."

"That's all?" Neal whimpered.

"No, he said he was going to call your Mom and explain the situation to her."

"Oh," Neal said disappointed.

Neal looked down and said nothing as he was upset that his Mom would know of his misdeeds. He expected Burke to at least talk to him before making that decision but he didn't. He just stared at his shoes and said nothing.

"Let's talk about what we're going to do with you."

"What do you mean? Isn't he coming to get me?"

"He was really pissed. He said you have discussed this many times and you keep doing it over and over. He told me to lock you up while he thought about what to do. If he decides to come get you he'll come in a few hours. If he isn't here by five, I have no choice but to charge you with robbery accessory after the fact."

"Wait what? I'm going to be charged as part of the robbery?"

"Yes Neal you are unless Sheriff Burke comes to talk to you. Now follow me please."

Neal is numb as he stands and follows Special Agent Hughes out of his office and down the stairs. They reach the intake counter and he is handed an envelope and told,

"Empty your pockets and put everything in this envelope. I've put your name on it. When you're done, give it back to me."

Neal was in shock. He wondered why the sheriff wouldn't come and get him. He handed the envelope back to the lady behind the desk and she gave him and orange suit and showed him where to change. They were going through the motions trying to scare the kid and it was working. He was ushered into a cell. 'Thank goodness there isn't anybody else in here.' Neal thought.

He was trying hard to hold back the tears. The people in the cell next to him started in on him. They kept whistling at him and yelling at him. They started talking to each other loudly saying,

"My my aint he a cute drink of water?"

"Yeah I know and I've never been thirstier in my life!"

Neal was shaking and curled in a ball as far away from the other cell as he could be. He just let the tears fall. He didn't know that the people in the cell next to him were FBI agents trying to scare him. It was definitely working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter you're home early, what's wrong?" Elizabeth Burke asked her husband.

"It's Neal,"

"I figured that, what happened?"

"A Special Agent Hughes called me from the FBI. Neal was caught pick pocketing again only this time it was at a coin show and he ended up with stolen coins in his possession. El, how am I going to get through to this kid?"

"I can already guess that you know how. What would your dad have done to you or my dad have done to me? That's the best course of action to take with Neal. It'll be unpleasant but it'll be effective."

"I love you El. I already decided to do just that and I told Special Agent Hughes that too. I feel more comfortable with the decision since I know you back me up."

"I trust you honey. I know Neal means a great deal to you and me both so I trust you to make the correct decisions when it comes to dealing with him."

"Of course I'm going to give him the choice to take the spanking or be charged."

"Peter Burke, you know that if he chose the other option you would override that and spank him anyway."

"Yeah I would. You know me too well!" He hugged his wife and kissed her deeply. "I guess I'd better go spring our boy."

"What do you mean spring? Where is he Peter?"

"Locked in a cell at the FBI headquarters." Peter said quickly and made for the door knowing he was about to get his ears blistered. He was too late. The overprotective mama in El was set on high alert.

"Peter Burke, how could you do that to Neal? What if he's being abused in there? If he gets hurt even a little bit, he won't be the only one going to bed on his stomach tonight. Do you understand me?"

"El calm down…"

"I won't calm down and I asked you a question. I might just give you a preview right now."

"El I understand but I guarantee he's safe."

"How can you be sure? You aren't there."

"He's alone in his own cell and the other inmates are all FBI agents in disguise."

"For your sake and your ability to sit, you'd better pray that's true. Go get him now. I want you to bring him here to spank him. I want to be here and I need to see for myself that he's okay."

"Yes honey, I'll go get him and bring him here. Now quit worrying."

"Just thinking about him behind bars is very upsetting."

"It upsets me too El. But I needed him to see what it would be like, I can't keep protecting and covering for him. I almost couldn't get him out of this one. I had to step up my game."

"I was serious, if he's hurt; I'm taking your belt to you."

"Yes Dear, I know you're serious. Nothing gets in the way of a Mom protecting her youngin. I love that about you. Now I need to get to our wayward son."

"You'd better hurry."

Peter got in his car and quickly drove to FBI headquarters to collect Neal Caffrey. He got out of his patrol car and walked into the FBI building. He walked to the desk and they asked,

"Yes sir how may I help you?"

"I'm Sheriff Peter Burke here to see Special Agent in charge Hughes: he's expecting me."

"Yes sir Sheriff Burke. Take the elevator on the right to the 14th floor. Once you get off the elevator turn right and go through the double glass doors. Let his secretary know your there."

"Thank you Miss."

Peter followed her instructions and soon was being escorted to Special Agent Hughes' office.

"Sheriff Burke, I see you've come to collect your boy."

"Yes, how's he doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid."

Peter turned a shade of gray hoping that he isn't hurt. El's only threatened to take a belt to him and followed through with the threat one time and that was when he went on a dangerous assignment where he was almost killed and didn't warn her about it first. When the bullet wound healed, he came home one day to an angry wife who ignited a fire in his ass that didn't go away for over a week. He didn't want to feel the burn of putting her boy in danger. He composed himself long enough to ask,

"What do you mean? Is he hurt?"

"No scared's more like it. My men haven't been nice about what he might experience in real jail and Neal is rolled in a ball crying. He thinks you aren't coming. Sorry I guess I shouldn't have let him assume that."

"May I see him now?"

"I'll get them to bring him up." He picked up his phone, dialed a number and said, "Diana, bring up the kid."

Neal jumped when he heard the cell door being unlocked. He looked at the officer. Diana felt sorry for the young man. His eyes were red rimmed and he was wiping his eyes and nose. He was terrified.

"Neal it's okay. Come with me."

"Why where are you taking me?"

"My boss said to come get you. My guess is that your Sheriff has come to get you." She couldn't help herself she had to ease some of the worry that this kid had gone through.

"Really," Neal choked out, fresh tears running down his face.

"Yeah, come on kid, let's go."

Neal jumped up and quickly followed her back up to the offices. He was watching for Sheriff Burke and as soon as he spotted him he took off running and bounded up the stairs and straight into the arms of the unsuspecting man.

Peter felt the little body grab him with all of his might and squeeze tight. Neal's tears started to flow nonstop and he was mumbling something that Peter couldn't understand. The only word he got was "Sorry" and Neal kept repeating it.

Peter pulled the young teen onto his lap and rubbed his back and talked quietly into his ear,

"Hush Neal, I've got you. I've got you. You're okay. Calm down buddy, we really need to talk. Come on Neal calm down. We need to talk. Please calm down."

Neal eventually calmed and took the tissues that Peter offered him and blew his nose. He wasn't quite ready to get off Peter's lap so he sat for a few more minutes. Peter didn't rush him but after he'd calmed down a lot, Neal let Peter get him up and settled in the chair next to him. Peter never took his hand off from Neal's shoulder.

Neal was nervous but he looked at Peter and said, "Sheriff Burke, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Please take me away from here. Don't let them lock me back up. If I get mixed up with the other inmates, I don't know what will happen to me. I'm sorry, I promise to listen and do whatever you say. Please!"

"Well Neal, that's part of the reason I'm here. We want to discuss your options with you."

"I have options? Special Agent Hughes said I broke the law."

Peter looked at Neal and gave him the, "what did you just say?" look without saying a word. Neal looked up at the angry Sheriff and said,

"I know pick pocketing is breaking the law, you've lectured me enough about it. I meant that having the stolen coins is a really big crime like a felony. I didn't think I had any options."

Well young man," Hughes started, "Normally you wouldn't have any. The only reason you do is that I personally saw what you did and the Sheriff here asked me nicely and we came up with an acceptable punishment."

"What kind of punishment? Will I have to go to Juvie? Please don't take me away from my mom and put me into foster care. I'll try harder to behave."

"Well there is very little we can do." Burke stated. "I've come up with an option but you will have to agree to it. It will be very unpleasant but I believe effective."

"Okay, I don't like the way that sounds. Can't I just say sorry and never do it again?"

"I think we've done that many times before. Haven't we?"

"Yes sir we have. So what are my options?"

"Well the first option is that you be charged with the crime you've done."

"I really don't like that option. What else?"

"Well, you could go home with me and …"

"I want to go home with you Sheriff. Please let me please."

"Neal, there is more to that besides going home with me. There is punishment too."

"Well it can't be too bad if I get to go to your house. Miss El wouldn't let you kill me."

"You're right about that she wouldn't let me kill you but she would stand back while I took you over my knee and gave your backside a long overdue session with my hand followed by licks from my belt. You'll also be grounded, have some community service or chores and I'll probably make you write some lines. "

Neal didn't say anything. He looked from the Sheriff to the Special Agent back to the Sheriff. Peter realized that the kid was in shock and couldn't believe what he heard. He gave him a minute and then asked,

"So what is your choice Neal?"

"I um I…can you tell me again my options."

"You either get charged with the robbery accessary after the fact or you go home with me and I give you a hell of a spanking. Then you will be grounded for a period of time with chores or "Community service" to do to make up for all you have stolen, and lines to write."

"So, I go to jail and get my ass um …. You know or I go home with you and get my ass beat. Neither of these options sounds good for my ass."

"The choice is up to you about which one to do. But if you come home with me, that is where your choice runs out. I will spank you until I feel you have learned your lesson. Understand?"

"Yes sir I understand but isn't that child abuse? Isn't it illegal?"

"Kid I am the law and I deem it to be a just punishment to fit the crime."

"Yes sir, I guess I don't really have a choice then, do I?"

"So what's your answer?"

"I'll go home with you." Neal whispered.

"Neal, you need to speak up and you need to say I choose jail or I choose a spanking. It's for the record and it must be heard by us both."

"Okay, as barbaric as it…"

"Neal Caffrey this is a statement for the record. Strike that and start again. State your name and your decision."

"Yes sir sorry." Neal said hating this but he didn't have a better option so he said, "I Neal Caffrey choose to go home with Sheriff Peter Burke and I choose to let him spank me and ground me for the crimes I have committed. I choose not to have this put on my permanent record and be charged with a felony."

"Good boy Neal." Peter rubbed his head. "It will be okay and the hard part will be done tonight. Then you can do your grounding and community service and put this all behind you. Get it, behind you?"

"Sheriff Burke I keep telling you it isn't funny if you have to explain it." Neal said.

The sound of Hughes saying, "Dianna can you come take Mr. Caffrey to change and get his things," caused Neal to turn away from Peter to look at the Agent. Dianna showed up at the door a minute later to escort Neal to get his belongings. He shook his head and stopped at the door and said,

"I never thought I would ever say thank you for this but, thank you Sheriff and Special Agent for coming up with an option to keep me out of jail. Thank you for offering me a spanking over going to jail."

Then he turned to go get his stuff, hoping that this was all show by the sheriff to get him out of FBI custody. He knew it wasn't but his ass prayed it was. He got changed and gathered his stuff and headed back up to see if the Sheriff was ready to go. He really didn't want to get a spanking. He imagined it would hurt a lot but he's never been spanked so he wouldn't know. He wished he could go through life without finding out but it was this or jail at fifteen and he liked that idea even less. They were talking and didn't notice Neal walking up and he didn't want to disturb them. Eavesdropping wasn't a smart move when you had a spanking hanging over your head either so Neal cleared his throat and said,

"Excuse me but Sheriff Burke, I'm ready to go whenever you are Sir."

"Okay Neal," Peter say standing up. "Tell the Agent Hughes thank you for not pressing charges."

Neal nodded his head at Burke and said, "Special Agent Hughes, thank you so much for not pressing charges and for allowing Sheriff Burke the opportunity to do some painting."

"Painting?" Hughes asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Neal!" Peter bellowed.

Neal looked at Peter and said it anyway,

"Yes sir to paint my ass red."

Neal jumped and yelped as Peter took the two steps to Neal's side and swatted him hard and yelled,

"Enough, apologize and be thankful."

"Be thankful that I'm going to lose the ability to sit?" Another swat from Peter.

"Be thankful that he's giving you a chance to learn from this and stay out of the system kid. You need to realize that I got him to agree to this because I care about you Neal and the thought of you getting charged with something so major kills me. Thinking about you in the joint and knowing what would happen to you in there eats at me. Why do you think I try so damn hard with you? I'm not like this with every kid that has crossed my path. There is something special about you Neal. Then think about what it would do to your mom and El if you got locked up? Think about that and stow the attitude and genuinely apologize and thank this man who could have said hell no and let you rot in jail."

As the words Peter said sunk in Neal felt like an ass. His eyes watered up and he looked at Peter, then turned to Hughes and said,

"Special Agent Hughes, please forgive me for my attitude. I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it at all but the Sheriff's correct. I'm grateful to you for agreeing to such an odd request and for giving me another chance." He turned to Peter and continued, "Sheriff Burke, I'm sorry for my attitude and actions. Thank you for sticking up for me and while I'm not looking forward to the punishment, I'm thankful that you think I'm worth the effort. Forgive me."

Neal looked at the floor and a few tears fell to the ground.

"Thank you for giving him a chance Special Agent." Peter said pulling Neal in for a hug.

"Don't blow this chance Neal, they don't come often." Hughes says as he offers his hand to Neal.

"No Sir I won't." Neal says shaking the man's hand.

"You're welcome Sheriff."

They shake hands and Peter puts his hand on Neal's shoulders and escorts him out of the office towards the elevators and home. They get in the car and Neal is silent as they drive.

He gets a strange look on his face as they turn towards his house and not the Sheriff's. Then he hopes that this was all an act to get Neal out of FBI custody and Peter isn't really going to spank him. He doesn't want to say anything in case he is wrong and it might jinx the whole thing.

Peter notices the little spark of hope in Neal's eye and knows it isn't fair to allow it to kindle. So, as they pull up into the drive way he tells Neal,

"Don't get your hopes up Neal. You're still going over my knee. You're just going to be spending the weekend at my house so you need to pack a bag. Your mom already knows about all of this so just thank her for agreeing, apologize and tell her you love her."

"Yes sir. Sherriff Burke, you really are going to spank me aren't you?"

"Yes Mr. Caffrey I am!"

"I've never been spanked before, is it going to hurt a lot? Like the swats you gave me at the FBI?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it'll hurt much worse than that Neal."

"Mr. Burke, have you been spanked before?"

"My Daddy tore my backside up many many times as I was growing up."

"Oh okay, I'll be right back."

"Hey Neal?"

"Yes sir?"

"You might want to grab some sleep pants or sweats. They'll hurt less afterwards."

"Thank you Sheriff."

Neal walked in his house and headed to his room when he heard his Mama,

"Neal Caffrey get your butt in here now!"

He went and stood in front of his Mom and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"Neal what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to get you something nice for your birthday so I thought those rich people wouldn't miss a little money."

"What have I told you about that? I don't need anything but spending time with you for my birthday. Do you realize that you almost took that away from me? I could have lost you today."

"Yes Ma'am and I'm really sorry Mama, I'll never do it again. Thank you for letting me stay with the Sheriff this weekend even though I'm going to be punished while I'm there. I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby. I'm disappointed in your actions but never in you son! I want you to mind Sheriff Burke and do everything he says."

"Yes Mama, you do know he's going to spank me right?"

"Yes, I gave him permission. I never raised my hand to you and maybe that's part of the reason you get in to some of the trouble you do."

"No Ma'am, this is all my fault and I promise to make you proud by listening to Mr. and Mrs. Burke and doing what they tell me to this weekend. I'll make you proud of me again."

"I'm already proud of you Neal Caffrey. You chose this punishment and that was a very brave thing to do."

"Oh Mom, you're crazy you always think I'm good when I'm not."

"That's because I can see into your heart and there's good there son. Now kiss me and hurry along, you shouldn't keep the good Sheriff waiting."

"Yes Mama, I love you."

"I love you too. Now get! I'll see you on Monday"

Neal ran and got sweats and PJs and one nice outfit in case of an emergency. He waved to his mom and ran out the door. He put his bag in the back seat and hopped into the front and buckled. They headed to Peter's and his 'Doom'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Neal." El said as Neal walked into the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Burke." Neal answered trying to sound happy

El got up, hearing the sadness in his voice and gave him a big hug. She glared at Peter as she hugged Neal. Letting him know that she was still angry that he had put him through what he did. She talked quietly to Neal saying,

"I hear you got your self in a little trouble."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I thought we talked about this honey."

"Yes Ma'am we did and I'm sorry."

"I know you are Neal."

"The Sheriff's going to spank me as part of my punishment."

"I know, because I suggested it also after he told me what you'd done."

"So you know and you're going to let him hurt me?"

"Neal, I've been spanked many times growing up and I survived. I won't be pleasant but you will get through it and remember it the next time you think about pick pocketing."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Both of you get washed up. Dinner will be on the table in about 5 minutes."

"I'm not getting punished first?" Neal asked looking at Peter.

"No Neal, we are going to eat, then you are going to clear the table and do the dishes and any other small chores Miss El has for you. Then you're going to go get a shower and into your PJs. You will come down here when you're dressed and stand in that corner until I tell you to head to your room. Then I will come up, spank you and you'll go to bed. Any questions?"

"Yes sir, you said my room, what's up with that?"

"Mrs. Burke and I talked and wanted to give you our spare room to stay in whenever you want to or have to stay over for punishments. You know which room it is right?"

"Yes sir," He says and looks at them both with tears in his eyes and whispers, "Thank you."

"We believe in you Neal." El said before kissing Neal on the head and going into the kitchen.

"Don't get too excited, you have a lot of work to do in there this weekend."

"Like what Sheriff?"

"First of all you have to strip it and get it ready to paint. Then part of your chores will be to pick out decent colors and paint it."

"I get to pick?"

"Well it is your room right?"

Neal smiled brightly and answered, "Yes it is!"

"Now let's get washed up before Mrs. Burke takes a wooden spoon to our backsides for not listening to her."

"Yes sir," Neal ran out of the room and into the bathroom to wash up.

Peter really hoped that showing Neal unconditional loving attention and taking him over his knee would bring about a change in him. Peter knew from the moment he first met Neal that the kid was something special. With a little bit of love and TLC he could really amount to something more than a petty thief.

They both washed up and El asked Neal to help set the table. The three of them enjoyed a "family" meal and one another's company. When the dinner was done, Neal cleared the table, put the food away, did the dishes and vacuumed the floor. They could tell he was stalling but to their credit they didn't say anything. They wanted Neal to come to terms with this on his own.

Once all was finished, Neal reluctantly walked into the living room to stand in front of two of the most influential people in his life right now and asked,

"Is there anything else either of you would have me do, Mr. and Mrs. Burke."

"No Neal, you did a great job thank you." El told him.

"Nope, you're done for today. Go on up and get your shower over with. Remember once you are finished you need to come and see me for your corner time instructions."

"Yes sir." Neal barely whispered.

"Hey partner?" Neal turned and looked at Peter, "It will hurt but it will be over quickly and we can all move on. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Sheriff."

Neal headed for the shower. He was very slow and meticulous taking as much time as possible with each task he did. He was definitely stalling.

"Boy is he milking this Peter."

"Yeah El, he is. I feel I should tell him to get a move on but I understand that this is hard for him. He's never had a spanking before and he's nervous. I want him to come to terms with this and accept it on his own."

"Okay, so the more this happens the more you will ride him?"

"Yes dear, but I really hope he doesn't decide to make a habit out of this. Because I'm not fond of it. I'll do it if it'll keep Neal safe and out of trouble but I don't enjoy it."

"That, Peter Burke, is why you're a wonderful father to Neal and will be to our other kids when we have them."

Neal had finished and had come down without Peter telling him to. He shouldn't have listened but he heard all that El and Peter were saying and he felt a warmth come over him. He really loved them and they loved him and cared what happened to him. The motherly feelings he had for El were a normal feeling, like the feelings he had for his Mom, but the fatherly feelings he had for Peter were something totally new for him. His dad died when he was 3 and he doesn't remember him or have anyone telling him what he was like. This feeling was overwhelming to him. He respected the hell out of this man and now to find out that he cared for Neal like a son, floored Neal. He decided to sneak back up the stairs and come down loudly enough for them to hear.

"Shhh El here he comes."

"Sheriff, my shower is done and I well… I'm… you know." Neal was tongue tied.

"It's okay Neal, I understand you're here for your corner time."

"Yes sir," Neal said looking down.

Peter got up and walked over and stood right in front of Neal. He lifted Neal's chin and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Okay, you are to go stand with your nose in the corner. There will be no talking, no fidgeting and no moving your nose out of the corner. While you are there I want you to think about why you're there and how you can avoid it in the future. Any questions?"

"No sir."

With the questioned answered, Peter ushered Neal into the dining room then turned him and gave him two hard fast swats that had Neal yipping. He guided Neal to the corner that was visible from the living room and told him,

"Those were to focus your mind on why you are here. Get comfortable, you'll be there at least 30 minutes."

Neal wanted to say yes sir but remembered that Peter said no talking, so he nodded his head and stuck his nose in the corner. El looked concerned as Peter came back to the couch. She looked at him and whispered,

"What was that for?"

"I wanted him to focus on why he was there and I thought that might rein in his wandering mind for a little while. I want it to maybe center him some."

"Okay, so was he treated badly or hurt in jail."

"Boy it seems someone is anxious to beat her husband's ass."

"I would like nothing better but right now I want to be assured that Neal wasn't harmed."

"The other inmates were FBI officers who taunted him. Nobody laid a finger on Neal. They just talked to him and tried to scare him into never coming back to prison."

"So you let them mentally beat the kid up?"

"To prevent him from following the path he's on yes."

"You're trying to sweet talk me into not taking a belt to your ass aren't you Sheriff Burke." El Whispered.

"I always thought that women fantasized about being over an officer's knee and promising to be good forever."

"That's right for most women but you know Sheriff, I've never been a traditional kind of gal."

"That I know Mrs. Burke. That is one of the many reasons I love you! Don't worry Neal was and is okay."

"Shucks," El pouted.

"Don't worry Mrs. Burke, I'm sure Neal will be worn out and pass out early enough for us to have some fun. I'd rather get a playful spanking than a serious one any day anyway."

"You'd better keep in line or I will try out your belt! Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

They cuddled down on the couch. Peter was watching Neal as much as if not more than he was watching his show. He was a little nervous. He hoped his plan worked and Neal stopped constantly breaking the law. Their show ended and El gave him a big hug and kiss knowing that what he was about to do would be hard for Peter too.

Peter got up and walked to the dining room. He took a minute to watch Neal before he called him over. Neal inched over to the Sheriff and stood at attention. He knew what was next and he wasn't looking forward to it. He sheepishly looked up into Peter's eyes and wait for him to send him to his room to wait. He wasn't disappointed when the Sheriff announced,

"Neal, go on up to your room and wait for me. I'll be up in a minute and we'll get this over with. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Neal said and headed up the stairs to his room.

Neal was nervous as he went through the living room towards the stairs. He looked over and El and she winked at him which let him know everything was going to be okay. He broke the law and this was his punishment. He trusted the Sheriff to do what was best for him but that didn't mean he was looking forward to this. He wasn't sure what to do once he got into his room so he just sat on the bed and waited. Peter didn't make him wait long. In just a minute he knocked on the door and Neal said,

"Come in."

Peter walked in and walked over and sat on the bed. He looked at Neal and they both just held each other's gaze for a moment.

"Stand up Neal." Peter said and Neal stood in front of Peter. "Tell me why you're about to be spanked Neal."

"Because I keep picking pockets and this time I ended up with stolen coins and could have been charged with robbery accessary after the fact." Neal mumbled with tears falling.

"That's right. Do you know how upset your mom, El and I would be if you were to be locked up? We'd be heart broken and I personally would feel like I let you down. I've never spanked anyone before but I've been spanked many times for dumb choices. I should have spanked you the first time you were brought before me but I hesitated. I won't make that mistake again. I'm making a promise to you right now. I won't hesitate to take you over my knee if I feel you need it ever again!"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that but strangely it's comforting to me. You are the only guy in my life that cared if I behaved or not."

"Well, your backside won't like me much but I care about you Neal. Let's go ahead and get this over with so it isn't hanging over our heads any longer."

"Yes sir, what do I do?"

"Well, it's going to be on the bare so either drop you pants and boxers and get over my knee or get over my knee and lift your hips."

"What bare? Why?"

"I only want to teach this lesson once."

Neal looked down, dropped trou and quickly got over Peter's knee. Peter adjusted Neal where he wanted him. He closed his eyes and raised his hand. He brought it down hard and fast, trying to remember how his father would have doled out the spanking if it were him over his Dad's knee. He kept up the pace setting Neal's butt on fire.

Neal couldn't believe how much a spanking hurt. He yelped from the first swat. He tried to control his reactions. He was fifteen after all, he should be able to stand getting a spanking.

"OWWW Ouch, Sheriff please, Owww, I'll never do it again. Ouch please stop, it hurts."

"Neal it's a spanking it's supposed to hurt son. Try to calm down we still have a long way to go."

"Noooo, oww owww please not OUCH a long way, OWW I'm sorry."

"Sorry Neal, Swat by the time Swat I'm done, Swat your back side Swat is going to be bright red Swat and you will have a hard Swat time sitting this weekend. Swat Swat, This is a replacement Swat for serious jail time Swat Swat Swat and a record Swat Swat. It's for all the pockets you picked Swat and for stealing rare coins Swat Swat. So no use getting worked up Swat and begging. Just accept that this won't end until I'm done. Swat Swat"

Neal didn't like it but he tried to keep quiet. He didn't beg any more just some OUCHs and OWWs. The more intense the heat in his backside the more phrase "I'm sorry" came out of his mouth. Peter almost quit numerous times but he pictured Neal in a cell or Juvie being somebody's bitch because of his size and age and it drove him on. He steeled his heart and continued on.

He tipped Neal forward so his backside was high in the air and he attacked his sit spots and thighs with the same gusto as the rest of the spanking had been. Neal had his hands braced on the floor and Peter trapped his legs to stop the kicking. Neal broke down and sobbed after Peter started the third round. When Neal accepted that nothing was going to stop Peter and stopped fighting it, Peter did another circuit going over every inch he had already covered.

Peter stated rubbing up and down on Neal's back calming the young man over his knee. He knew that this wasn't an easy spanking but prayed that Neal learned his lesson from it.

"You did great Neal. You're okay. We're almost done."

"Noooo more please." Neal hiccupped.

As Peter went for his belt Neal begged.

"Sheriff nooooo please."

"Neal when you agreed to this I told you straight up that it would be a hand spanking followed by licks from my belt didn't I?"

"Yes sir but please please don't!"

"I'm not going back on my word or you'll never trust it again. I didn't say how many but I did say licks so I decided to give you just two. I won't lie to you these will hurt like hell but when they're done we're done. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Neal cried.

Peter decided that both likcs needed to be where he would remember them the most, his sit spots. So, he doubled his belt over and raised it high and gave Neal two quick licks. Neal screamed out and squirmed. Peter instantly threw his belt across the room and gathered the boy up into his arms being careful not to touch his scorching behind.

"We're done Neal. All done son. You did great. I've got you." Peter was hugging the boy tightly and Neal surprised him and turned and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and clung to him and cried. They both let their tears fall. They stayed in that position until Neal calmed down completely.

"I'm sorry sir. M'sorry. I'll be good I promise!"

"Shhhh Neal It's okay. I forgive you. You did so good son."

They were still in that position when El peaked in. She didn't let Neal know she was there as he still had no pants on. They had been kicked towards the door. She winked and nodded at Peter and repeated the gesture back at her. Seeing her boys were okay El went back down stairs to wait for Peter to come down. She decided he could pick the movie tonight.

Neal had was calming down and he was just hiccupping now. He looked at Peter and said,

"Sir, should I go get my pants back on and go let Miss. El know I'm alive."

"How about you get your pants on and go to the bathroom. Use the bathroom and get cleaned up and ready for bed. I'll go and get El and we can both tuck you in. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes sir, that's fine with me. I want to go wash my face."

Neal got up and got his pants back in place. He did a little jumping and hissing as the fabric touched his backside. Peter couldn't help but smile as he remembered the dance of a well spanked ass growing up.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh Neal, no, I'm sorry I meant nothing by that. I was remembering doing that same dance many times growing up. I didn't mean to offend you."

"So you did the, "who knew PJs could hurt" dance too?"

"Yes, more times than I care to talk about."

"Once is more than enough for me sir."

"I hope so Neal, because I really don't care to do that again for a long long time. But mark my words I won't hesitate to repeat this if I feel you've done something to deserve it."

"I understand that sir. Thanks for caring."

Peter ruffled Neal's hair and dropped a kiss on the top of his head and sent him towards the bathroom. He went downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Are you and Neal okay?"

"Yes baby we're fine."

"Did you have to be so hard on him that was really hard to listen to?" El got choked up remembering the sound of Neal getting the spanking.

"Hey, no more tears. Neal deserved everything he got. Remember it was this or state prison."

"I know so is he in bed?"

"Give him a few minutes to see how bad the damage is and get cleaned up. We're going to go tuck him in when he's back in his room."

"I love you Peter Burke. You are a great Dad!"

"I hope so."

Neal shut the bathroom door and locked it. He used the bathroom hissing as his pants tightened on his sore backside. Then he washed the tears and snot from his face. He dried off and noticed the full length mirror on the door. He gasp as he dropped his bottoms again to see the damage done to his rear. He couldn't believe that Peter's hand had turned his butt that red it looked like a maraschino cherry. He yelped as lifted one butt cheek to see the marks left by the belt. He thought there would be bright red welts but he could hardly see the stripes left by the belt. He did notice the heat coming off of his backside.

Neal was about to cover his butt back up and go to his room when he noticed a can of sunburn spray on the shelf by the lotion. He grabbed it and started to spray his butt. The relief was instant and even though it was cold it felt wonderful. He sprayed his whole bottom and especially the belt welts. Then he put the can back on the shelf, pulled up his PJs and went to his room.

Peter and El were standing in his room as he entered. El opened her arms and Neal ran into them and hugged her as tight as she was hugging him.

"I'm sorry Miss El. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You've been punished so I forgive you." El hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. She noticed the distinct smell of sun burn spray. "Are you thirsty Neal?"

"Yes Ma'am," El turned to Peter and said,

"Peter sweetheart, can you go get Neal drink."

"Sure honey, what would you like Neal?"

"A sprite please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Peter said knowing he'd been handled. El wanted to talk to Neal alone and needed him to leave them.

As soon as she heard Peter on the stairs she ushered Neal towards the bed. She sat on the bed and pulled Neal in front of her so they could talk.

"Did I do something wrong Miss El?"

"Yes Neal, you did something wrong."

"Are you going to spank me too?" Tears started to fall Neal couldn't stop them.

"I don't think you know what you did was wrong. So, I'm going to tell you what you did wrong and if you ever do it again, then I will take you over my knee, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"I know honey, you do want to guess what it was?"

"I think I know. Was it using your sunburn spray on my butt?"

"Yes, do you want to tell me why it was wrong?"

"Because I stole it?"

"No, it's because a spanking is a punishment. It's meant to hurt while it's happening and after it's over to remind you what you did wrong and not to do it again. By using that spray, you got rid of some of the pain therefore some of the punishment."

"I didn't know that and I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"I know that's why I'm not going to punish you for it."

"Are you going to tell Mr. Burke?"

"No but I think you should. It would show that you trust him."

"Okay, sorry."

"Dry up your tears, it's okay." She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Everything alright in here?" Peter asks seeing Neal wiping his eyes.

"I did something wrong sir but I didn't know it was wrong when I did it." Neal said checking out Peter's socks.

"Neal look at me and tell me what you did."

He looked up and told Peter,

"Sir, I used Miss El's sun burn spray on my backside. I didn't know it was wrong and that a spanking was supposed to hurt even after it was over to make me remember what I'd done wrong."

"So Miss El, told you about it and you won't repeat this again."

"Yes sir she did and no sir I won't."

"Okay then, here is your sprite."

Neal drank the glass down and allowed El to guide him into bed and they tucked him in. They both told him they were glad he was there and kissed his forehead. They turned out the lights and walked out and closed the door.

Neal couldn't believe it was 7:30 and he was in bed already. But the Sheriff was correct, he was worn out and very tired. He rolled over slightly, jumped and hissed as his sore butt hit the bed. It hurt like crazy! But the craziest thing that he couldn't wrap his head around was that he felt happy. His ass had been flayed off but he was smiling. He loved his mom and knew she loved him too but this was different. His mom couldn't handle him. He took care of her more than she took care of him. But here he was in 'his' room sporting a very sore backside given to him by a man he looked up to. He felt cared for and loved like he'd never felt before. He felt like he finally had a family of his very own!


End file.
